Edwardo Martinez
Edwardo "La Matanza" '''Martinez '''is a character and an antagonist-turned-antihero in Grand Theft Auto: Online. History Early life La Matanza (Spanish for "slaughter") was born Edwardo Martinez on April 20, 1985, in Bogotá, Bogota. He grew up an orphan, as his parents had both been publicly hanged on false accusations of running a drug cartel just days after his birth. He was placed in a foster home, having no other living family to reside with. Early criminal life As a result of his parents' executions, Martinez grew up hating humanity. At the very young age of four, he blew up the foster home he was living in with C4 that he had managed to smuggle in, killing everyone inside. He fled to Brazil, where he lived in a dumpster until he was twelve. He got his first real job as an assassin around this time. He became known for taking out lots of victims in short periods of time and he quickly became feared by the public. After he began being hunted by the government of South America, Martinez snuck in to the U.S. (specifically California) and continued being an assassin there. He also started serial killing as his hate for humanity had intensified when he began being hunted. Not long after, he met a fourteen-year-old named Kenny Clark. The two instantly became best friends and would constantly commit crime together, almost never being apart from then on. However, this changed when the pair robbed a bank in May 2011 and then were separated during the escape. An electromagnetic pulse fired by the cops fried their phones and thus they completely lost contact with each other. He was still so greatly feared that a week after the failed robbery, the FIB were sent after him. Not caring about the FIB, Martinez was reported to have been hiding in Malibu and making base. Search attempts there were unsuccessful. Pre-GTA Online Martinez continued assassinating people and got his name, La Matanza, for the rather gruesome nature of some of his targets' deaths. Events of GTA Online Martinez continued assassinating people and was heavily wanted by the FIB. Police worldwide had warrants to shoot him on sight. His current base was thought to be somewhere in East Los Angeles by authorities, but he actually has no true base and resides in Apartment 51 of Richards Majestic in Beverly Hills. On March 6, 2018, after the Great Purge, Martinez united all western criminals to fight against Gunther Joseph's totalitarian government and ruthless forces. Riots and fights quickly broke out. Martinez was last seen fighting with Kenny Clark, who had joined his army and had a renunion with him, in Koreatown. Overview Personality Martinez is a sociopathic man, always willing to kill people for money and always willing to go on killing sprees just for fun. He is very infamous for his crimes, hence why most people begin screaming and running away if they see him on the streets. Aside from being a killing machine, Martinez is very coolheaded and practical, never not seeing the logical side of things. His intelligence is part of what makes him so dangerous. Although cruel and mentally imbalanced, Martinez has thin borders he won't cross, such as the activities of Gunther Joseph and his cronies. Appearance Martinez is very tall and muscular, with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Not many know what he looks like, however, as he is always seen wearing heavy black clothing along with a ski mask which leaves only his eyes visible. Skills Theme Song Slipknot - The Devil In I Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online Category:Pages created by JacobMichael1337 Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins